So Long
by music67love
Summary: HPDM 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime. !PAS D'INCESTE!
1. Malfoy Draco, 21 Wall Street, New York

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

Londres, le 2 août 1896_

J'entends la pluie tomber au dehors. Les gouttes tombent et le bruit se répercutent sur les grandes fenêtres de ma chambre. Ca va bientôt faire une semaine qu'il pleut sans discontinuer et j'ai l'impression que le temps s'accorde avec mon humeur. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ? C'est une question bête, bien sûr que c'est impossible... Grâce à la pluie, les fleurs sont de plus en plus belle et la pelouse n'a jamais été si verte en plein été. Malheureusement, il est impensable de sortir pour aller admirer les fleurs. Car, même si un parapluie nous protège de la pluie, les flaques d'eau sont partout et le gravier devient de la boue.

Les chats et le chien sont de mauvaise humeur eux aussi. A cause du mauvais temps, ils ne peuvent pas sortir. Ah, au faite, j'avais complètement oublié de te dire qu'Isis est enceinte. On ne sait pas de quel chat, sûrement de celui du voisin. Tu sais, le noir et blanc ? Enfin bref, père a accepté qu'on garde les petits. Après tout, le manoir est bien assez grand, tu ne penses pas ? J'espère que, quand tu reviendras, tu les verras.

Mère a une nouvelle lubie : elle a décidé de me marier à une fille de bonne famille. Elle m'a déjà présenté à la fille Chang (une grosse pleurnicharde si tu veux mon avis... Elle s'est mise à pleurer lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas... Pathétique) et aux jumelles Parvati. Je crois qu'elle m'en réserve deux autres pour aujourd'hui. Autant te dire que la journée sera longue. Ah, et elle a aussi décidé de te marier lorsque tu reviendras. Elle a déjà deux fiancées potentielles sous le coude. Je préfère te le dire tout de suite pour ne pas que tu ais la mauvaise nouvelle quand tu reviendras.

Et bien voilà, je crois que ce sont les dernières nouvelles su manoir Malfoy. Ca me fait tellement bizarre de ne plus pouvoir en parler librement avec toi. J'ai encore l'habitude de déplacer l'armoire pour que tu puisses passer par le trou qui joint nos chambres. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis triste lorsque je me rends compte que tu n'es plus là.

Comment se passe ton voyage ? Comment est New-York ? Père m'a dit que c'était une superbe ville. J'aimerai la visiter avec toi. Londres et le manoir sont si ennuyeux sans toi. Tu me manques.

Harry

* * *

**C'est court, je sais ^^ La suite sera dans une semaine, elle est déjà écrite. Pour tout dire, neuf chapitres sont déjà écrits. Donc, normalement, vous n'attendrez pas trop pour voir les suites arriver. J'ai bien dit "normalement" ^^ En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que les neuf premiers chapitres seront réguliers =p**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire. Triste certes, mais je promet qu'elle finira en happy end ^^**

**music67love**

**PS : Merci à Ju', Dood et Sly pour leurs encouragements... Sans elle, je n'aurai sûrement pas écrit si vite !**


	2. Malfoy Harry, 1 Noblesse Street, London

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_New York, le 6 août 1896_

Le soleil tape fort à New York et je ne peux pas sortir sans les coûteuses lunettes de soleil que mère m'a acheté... _(1) _Plusieurs personnes m'ont d'ailleurs regardé bizarrement depuis que je suis arrivé. Il semble que ces lunettes ne soient pas encore à la mode en Amérique. Si le temps s'accordait à nos humeurs, comme tu le dis, alors il ne ferait que pleuvoir ici. Tu me manques atrocement Harry...

Les amis de père sont vraiment ennuyeux. Ils ne parlent que d'argent et de bourses. Quand à leurs enfants, ils sont mille fois pires. La fille a un an de moins que moi et s'est mis en tête que j'avais l'épouser. Tu la verrais ! Elle ne cesse de me coller et essaye de me draguer, plus ou moins subtilement. Quand à son frère, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mal. Du moins physiquement, car son caractère est exécrable. Il ne cesse de se prendre pour le ''roi du monde''. Tout ça parce que son père est banquier !

Je t'entends rire d'ici. Oui, je sais, je suis comme ça moi aussi. Mais je t'assure que lui c'est pire ! Est-ce que je suis du genre à me regarder dans le miroir toutes les cinq minutes ? Oui, tu as raison, c'est mon genre... Mais moi, je ne me parle pas. Je te jure, lorsque je suis passé devant sa chambre, il était devant son miroir et se disait à quel point il était beau. Il est si banal tu sais Harry... Il n'a pas tes yeux verts qui ne cessent de m'hypnotiser.

Sinon, le stage se passe plutôt bien. Les employés sont gentils avec moi, même si je ne cesse de les toiser. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont l'habitude à cause du fils de leur patron. Je crois aussi qu'ils se sont rendus compte que je ne faisais cela qu'à cause de mon éducation et du fait que je sois loin de chez moi. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance.

J'espère revenir bientôt Harry... Mais tout dépendra de père. Crois-tu qu'il nous a pardonné depuis le temps ? Six mois loin de toi c'est si loin... Le goût de ta peau commence à disparaître et j'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Je t'aime Harry...

Draco

* * *

_(1) : La première paire de lunette de soleil a été inventée en 1752 par James Ayscough. Malgré cela elles n'ont été populaires que vers 1930. Aujourd'hui plusieurs modèles existent et vous pouvez même faire ajuster et prescrire vos lunettes par un optométriste qui vous donnera de judicieux conseils lors de l'achat. Si on vous demande pourquoi vous portez des lunettes soleil, répondez-leur que c'est pour protéger vos yeux des rayons U.V (UltraViolet), une lumière invisible et dangereuse pour l'oeil. (copié collé d'un site xD)

* * *

_

**Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui ! Je voulais mettre un chapitre hier, mais ne marchait pas --' Tant pis, il y en aura deux d'un coup :p**_  
_


	3. Malfoy Draco, 21 Wall Street, New York 2

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_Londres, le 12 août 1892_

Il fait enfin beau à Londres. Pour tout te dire, c'est un rayon de soleil qui m'a réveillé ! Tu as raison, le temps ne s'accorde vraiment pas à notre humeur... Même s'il fait beau, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de sortir. Entre les leçons de piano, d'équitation et d'éducation, je n'ai plus une seconde de libre. Et ce soir, j'ai un dîner avec une fiancée potentielle. Une Granger je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi. J'espère que celle-ci n'est pas aussi ennuyeuse et superficielle que les autres. Je préférais presque être à Poudlard... Parce qu'au moins, j'étais avec toi. Mais notre scolarité est finie et c'est la vie d'adulte qui nous attend à présent.

Tu avais raison, j'ai bien rit lorsque tu as parlé de ce garçon. Il te ressemble complètement – du moins, du point de vue du narcissisme. D'ailleurs on aurait dû t'appeler comme mère... En enlevant le ''a'' bien sûr. Narcisse te serait bien allé, j'en suis sûr. Mais Draco est tellement plus beau... Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux t'accorder, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais encore vu parler à ton miroir. Ce n'est pas une blague ? Il parle vraiment à son reflet ? Peut-être devrait-il songer à aller consulter quelqu'un...

Par contre, tu passes vraiment ta vie à t'admirer. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais dès que tu passes devant un miroir, tu te regardes. Mais toi, tu es beau. Non, tu es un dieu. _Mon_ dieu. Donc tu peux te le permettre. Est-il si banal que ça ? Pour tout te dire, je préfère ça. Comme ça, tu ne poses pas tes yeux sur lui. Tu ne rêves pas de lui. Car tu es à moi Draco. Rien qu'à moi.

Je ne crois pas que père et mère nous pardonnerons un jour. Je les ais entendus parler la nuit nuit dernière, alors que j'étais descendu boire. Ils chuchotaient dans le petit salon et je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de coller mon oreille contre la porte. Ils ont parlés de m'envoyer à Edimbourg pour faire, soi-disant, un stage de perfection en équitation. Ça ne me dérangerait pas – tu sais à quel point j'aime les chevaux – mais ils veulent m'y envoyer dès ton retour. Ils prévoient que, dès que je reviendrais, tu seras marié et tu auras quitté le manoir. Ils parlent même d'un grand appartement en plein centre de Londres, assez grand pour vous deux et vos futurs enfants. Puis, à mon tour, ils me marieraient et m'envoierais je-ne-sais-où. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas encore décidé.

Je ne veux pas partir. Pas alors que toi tu rentrerais enfin de New York. Je veux te revoir. Je veux continuer de vivre avec toi. Tu sais, si mère ne demandait pas à avoir ces fichus portraits et photos de famille,, je crois que j'en oublierais presque la forme de ton visage. Ton si beau visage. Il m'arrive d'en faire le contour sur ton portrait lorsque je suis seul. Je me remémore mes doigts sur ta peau et tes caresses sur la mienne et ça me fait du bien. Je t'aime tellement.

Harry

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 3 viens d'arriver ^^ J'espère que ces petites lettres vous plaisent !**

**music67love**


	4. Malfoy Harry,1 Noblesse Street, London 2

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_New York, 17 août 1892_

As-tu peur de la mort ? Moi non. Plus maintenant je veux dire. A l'église, ils nous enseignent que ce que nous faisons conduit irrémédiablement à l'enfer. Mais l'enfer ne me fais pas peur. Plus peur. Parce que c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre... L'enfer sur terre. Je veux ne veux pas de cette vie que père et mère nous ont déjà si méticuleusement préparé. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux mourir avec toi. Mais si je n'en ai pas le droit, alors, à quoi tout cela sert-il ? A quoi cela sert encore de vivre ?

Mes pensées sont morbides, j'en suis désolé. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déprimé, car ce n'est pas mon but. Loin de là. Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Quand tu es triste, tes yeux perdent de cet éclat si particulier et tes lèvres s'affaissent légèrement. Alors que quand tu souris ! Je suis sûr que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es beau quand tu souris. Mais moi, je le sais. J'aime quand c'est à moi que tu adresses ce sourire. Je suis jaloux de ce sourire, le sais-tu ? Moi, quand je souris, j'ai l'impression de rester si froid. Alors que toi...

Je n'arrive pas à te considérer comme mon frère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit je crois. Tu as les cheveux si noirs et si indisciplinés, alors que les miens sont si blonds et si raides ! Tu as ces yeux émeraude qui me font fondre dès que je les vois, alors que les miens sont si gris et si froids. Tu as cette peau légèrement brune et qui bronze si rapidement, alors que la mienne est si blanche et si fragile au soleil. Il y a tellement d'autres différences entre nous Harry... Pas seulement physiques, mais aussi psychologiques. Tu es si enjoué, extraverti, joyeux... Et moi, je ne suis qu'un bloc de glace. Je t'ai toujours envie, tu le sais ? C'est fous comme, à travers le papier, j'arrive si bien à transcrire mes sentiments...

Je te considère comme mon amant, pas comme mon frère. Je te considère comme l'homme avec qui je veux me marier et vivre. J'aimerais tellement avoir des enfants de toi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient magnifiques... Un mélange de toi et moi. Tu imagines ? Je vais arrêter ma lettre ici ou je me vais me mettre à pleurer. Et ce n'est pas bon pour mon image ça...

Draco

* * *

**Finalement les chapitres seront postés à raison de 2 par semaine : un le samedi et un le dimanche ^^ J'espère que ces petites lettres vous plaisent =p A demain pour la suite ^^  
**

**music67love  
**


	5. Malfoy Draco, 21 Wall Street, New York 3

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_Londres, le 22 août 1896_

J'ai peur du futur. J'ai peur de ce que nous pourrons devenir. De ce que notre couple deviendra. Je sais que père et mère ne nous pardonnerons jamais. Ils m'ont parlé du stage aujourd'hui. Ils comptent m'y envoyer le 15 septembre. Cela voudrait donc dire que tu seras de retour à cette date ? Ou avant peut-être, qui sait ? J'espère tellement pouvoir te revoir avant de partir. Car je vais devoir partir. Il m'est impossible de dire non à nos parents, tu sais comment ils sont. Pour mes fiancées, c'est plus facile puisqu'il suffit que juste de dire qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. Mais je ne ne fais que repousser l'inéluctable, je le sais. Un jour, il faudra que j'en choisisse une.

Pour le moment, mon choix s'est arrêté sur la fille des Granger – Hermione. Je ne l'aime pas – du moins, pas autant que toi car c'est bonnement impossible – mais elle est très intelligente et semble me comprendre. Elle aussi doit épouser un homme de bonne famille pour faire plaisir à ses parents, alors qu'elle est déjà amoureuse. Elle m'a dit qu'il est garçon d'écurie chez eux. Elle a eu le coup de foudre, apparemment, et ses parents l'ont découvert. Ils n'ont pas fait virer le garçon à condition qu'elle se marie. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de nous, mais je sais qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle ne m'a rien dit, mais je l'ai vu à ses yeux. Je suis désolé de te parler d'elle ainsi, mais rappelles-toi que tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi. Je t'aime. J'aimerai tellement t'avoir en face de moi et pouvoir t'embrasser, te chuchoter ces mots d'amour à l'oreille. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de te les écrire sur ce bout de parchemin.

Mon futur travail est déjà tout trouvé : je serais professeur particulier parce que ''C'est un métier respectable''. Père avait d'abord pensé me faire banquier, comme toi, mais il a finalement abandonné l'idée. Je ne suis pas assez doué avec les chiffres paraît-il. Être professeur ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. Transmettre le savoir aux autres doit être si plaisant – surtout s'il s'agit d'enfants. Père n'a pas encore choisit dans quelle branche j'exercerai. J'aimerai être professeur d'équitation et je crois bien que cette idée plairait bien à père. De toute façon, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Il est prévu que nous en discutions lorsque de mon retour d'Edimbourg.

Comment vas-tu ? Ta dernière lettre m'a un peu effrayé, je dois bien l'avouer. Pourquoi parlais-tu de mourir ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je préfère mille fois vivre l'enfer sur terre tant en sachant que que tu es en vie mais loin de moi, plutôt de savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir. J'ai besoin de toi Draco.

Tu n'es pas un bloc de glace. Il suffit de te connaître vraiment pour savoir que tu es complètement le contraire. Seulement, tu sais si bien dissimuler tes émotions aux autres que je me demande si ça ne t'as pas un peu affecté. Mais je ne veux pas que tu changes. C'est pour toi que je t'aime et pas pour ce que tu pourrais être. Alors, je t'en prie, reste comme tu es. Je t'aime.

Harry

* * *

**J'ai faillit complètement oublier de vous mettre la suite, vous vous rendez compte ! Heureusement que j'y ai pensé finalement ^^ **

**Dites-moi... Vous préféreriez un chapitre le mercredi et un le dimanche ou un le samedi et un le dimanche ?? Vous avez la parole xD**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**


	6. Malfoy Harry,1 Noblesse Street, London 3

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

**Review Anonyme :**

**Mamilys **_: _Je suis contente que cette fic (et mes autres fics aussi ^^) te plaisent. Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, mes chapitres arriveront le mercredi et le dimanche ;). Ah, au faite... Harry et Draco se verront en chair et en os (ce sera un chapitre récit de 6 pages Word. Voilà ^^

_

* * *

_

_New York, le 26 août 1896_

Je rentre bientôt. J'ai reçut une lettre de père il y a deux jours m'informant que je revenais à Londres le 15 septembre... Au moment où toi tu pars. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui demander si je pouvais rentrer plus tôt, prétextant le mal du pays. Mais je doute qu'il ne m'envoie une réponse positive. Le bon point, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que nous nous écrivons. N'est-ce pas qu'ils l'ignorent ?

Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé dans une de mes précédentes lettre s'appelle Louis. Quel prénom ! Apparemment, ses parents ont des origines françaises. Cet idiot se voit déjà sur le trône de France... Tu crois que je devrais lui dire qu'il n'y a plus de monarchie mais une république à présent ? Rien que pour le plaisir de lui casser ses si beaux rêves. C'est méchant, c'est vrai, mais je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime.

Depuis quelques temps, le frère de son père habite ici. Apparemment, il a eu des problèmes avec son manoir, alors il vient dormir ici. Je ne l'aime pas ce type. Il a ce drôle de regard sur moi qu'il est arrivé qui me fait frissonner. Je crois qu'il a envie de moi. Souvent, je le vois rôder près de la salle de bain alors je viens juste d'en sortir ou près de ma chambre. Il doit bien avoir dans les quarante ans et a des yeux noirs qui m'effraient à chaque fois que je crois son regard. Un peu comme Snape à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? Mais cet homme est mille fois plus effrayant. Je ne me relèverai jamais s'il me touchait sans mon consentement. Que pourrais-je dire à père et à mère ? Ils se contenteraient de dire que le cherchais et ça n'irait pas plus loin. Les apparences, toujours les apparences. Et toi Harry ? Me regarderais-tu encore ? Me toucherais-tu encore ? Te dégoûterais-je ? Ou aurais-tu pitié de moi ?

L'économie ne se porte pas très bien en ce moment à New York, mais apparemment ce n'est rien de très grave. Je crois que j'aime assez ce métier finalement. Les chiffres m'ont toujours fascinés et je crois avoir trouvé ma voie. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que rester assis derrière un grand bureau en bois massif toute la journée ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Surtout si c'est dans les locaux de père.

Je pense que professeur t'irais bien. Tu devrais choisir cette voie, je suis sûr que tu serais parfait. Tu aimes tellement les chevaux et les enfants ! Te souviens-tu de professeur qui nous donnait des cours ? Elle était si gentille. Parfois, je me surprenais à penser que c'est ainsi que je te verrai plus tard. Quoiqu'il en soit, choisit le métier qui te plaît Harry. Père n'est pas trop strict à ce niveau, sauf si ce n'est pas un travail dit ''respectable''.

Je vais devoir te laisser Harry... La fille me cherche pour que je lui donne un cours particulier de maths... j'ai promis à sa mère que je l'aiderai et un Malfoy ne faillit jamais à sa parole... Mais je pense que les dictons de père t'ont autant rabattu les oreilles qu'à moi. Dis-moi pourquoi je fais ce genre de promesses ? Je t'aime Harry.

Draco

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre, un ! ^^ Pour le prochain, rendez-vous dimanche et d'ici-là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

**music67love  
**


	7. Malfoy Draco, 21 Wall Street, New York 4

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

Review Anonyme :

_Patdrue _: Je sais que c'est long entre chaques posts mais, comme je le dis tout le temps, ça vous permet d'avoir la suite régulièrement ^^ Puis faut ménager le suspens hein xD... Pour le lien de parenté, tu découvriras plus tard qu'ils ne sont pas _vraiment _frère... Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop donc je peux te le dire ;) J'espère que cette lettre te plaira aussi !

* * *

_Londres, le 31 août 1896_

Bien sûr qu'ils l'ignorent ! J'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible pour qu'ils ne soient au courant de rien : il me suffit de les donner à Dobby et il me les poste et meles donne sans que père ou mère ne les voient. Le vieux Dobby m'aime bien, alors il me laisse tout passer – ou presque. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ferait ça pour toi, vu la façon dont tu le traitais. Bien que si tu lui avais dit que ces lettres m'étaient destinées, il n'aurait sûrement pas rechigné. Je lui ai déjà demandé s'il pouvait encore se charger des lettres quand je serais à Edimbourg, et il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucuns problèmes.

J'ai si peur pour toi Draco. Si peur que cet homme te fasse du mal. Mais, hélas, je ne peux rien faire d'ici. Sache que tu ne me dégoûteras ni ne me feras jamais pitié. Si cet homme te touche, s'il ose ne serais-ce que poser un de ses mains sur toi, je jure sur ma vie que je viendrais en Amérique et que je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Peu importe les conséquences. De toute façon, on est séparé à jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois vraiment que je vais épouser Hermione lorsque je reviendrai d'Edimbourg. C'est une fille formidable, tu sais ? Elle est si gentille avec moi et ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai cet air triste à longueur de temps. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense qu'elle sait que je suis amoureux. Heureusement, il lui est impossible de savoir de qui – et ce n'est sûrement pas père et mère qui lui diront quoi que ce soit. J'aimerai l'aider, tu sais ? Elle est si triste, elle aussi, même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Dans le fond, elle me fait un peu penser à toi. Elle est très intelligente et cache bien ses sentiments. Du moins, d'un point de vue extérieur car j'ai si bien appris à déchiffrer ton ''masque'' que je suis capable de deviner les sentiments de presque tout le monde à présent. Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de te parler d'elle ? Je ne veux pas te rendre jaloux, juste te dire ce qu'est devenue ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas que tu sois surpris par mon mariage. De toute façon, rien n'est encore officiel. On verra ça à mon retour.

J'ai l'impression bizarre de me voir vivre. C'est comme si je flottais hors de con corps et que je me voyais bouger, parler, vivre quoi. Comme si cette vie n'était pas vraiment la mienne – plus vraiment la mienne. Père et mère se fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. Ils voient bien que je suis triste, mais aucun des deux ne m'a demandé comment j'allais. Je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais été en très bons termes, mais ils se souciaient au moins de notre santé. Je crois bien qu'ils ne nous pardonneront jamais.

Tu rentres bientôt et moi je pars. Ironie du sort. Non, pas du sort. Ce sont nos parents qui ont décidé de tout cela, donc le sort n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je les hais autant que je t'aime, c'est pour dire... Tu me manques.

Harry

* * *

**La dernière lettre de Dray dimanche, puis leurs retrouvailles (avec un lemon bien sûr ;p) J'espère que ces petites lettres vous plaisent toujours autant (désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Je me suis relue mais c'est possible qu'il en reste =/)**

**music67love** (qui a un rhume de merde depuis vendredi .)


	8. Malfoy Harry,1 Noblesse Street, London 4

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_**Rars Anonymes :**_

**elle sid **: Voui, c'est très très chiant T_T A ta guise ma belle, lis-les quand tu veux ;)

* * *

_New York, le 6 septembre 1892_

Dans 9 jours, je rentre enfin à la maison. Enfin si je peux appeler le manoir une ''maison''. Pour moi, c'est plutôt une habitation, l'endroit où j'habite. Ce n'est pas mon ''home sweet home''. Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, père a refusé que je revienne plus tôt. D'après lui, ce n'est pas quelques jours de plus qui vont changer quelque chose à mon ''mal du pays''. Tu as raison... Ils ne nous ont toujours pas pardonné.

Ne t'en fais pas pour cette fille Harry. Je suis un peu jaloux – très en vérité, mais je ne l'avouerai que sous la torture – mais, tant qu'à choisir une femme, prends-en une qui est déjà amoureuse – et pas de toi si possible. Bien que je me demande comment on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de toi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Si elle est intelligente et intéressante, dans ce cas tout va bien... Ne prends pas pour femme une de ces stupides pimbêches qui n'en veulent qu'à ton argent, ton nom et ta position sociale. Je te connais Harry... Ce genre de fille, tu serais capable de les tuer en moins d'une semaine de cohabitation. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir lord Lucius et lady Narcissa Malfoy pour beaux-parents ? En tout cas, si quelqu'un les veulent pour parents, je lui laisse bien volontiers.

L'homme continu de me regarder, mais ne fait rien de plus. Bien sûr, il rôde encore aux endroits où je me rends, mais je le crois trop lâche pour me faire quoi que ce soit. Il a une grande position sociale ici et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille se compromettre. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère. Tu n'auras donc pas besoin de te déplacer jusqu'ici pour le tuer. Tant mieux, car je n'ai aucune envie de te voir derrière les barreaux. Ta place est à côté de moi, dans mes bras, et nul part ailleurs.

Je me demande quel accueil nous réservera nos parents. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront me prendre chaleureusement dans leurs bras – de toute façon, ils ne l'ont jamais fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Ils ne me diront pas davantage que je leur ai manqué, mais on peut toujours espérer, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là pour m'accueillir, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu me manques.

Ceci est la dernière lettre que je t'envoie de New York. Ce n'est plus la peine de m'écrire à cette adresse. J'essayerai de te ramener quelque chose, pas trop grand pour que ça puisse tenir dans ma poche et donc que je le cache aux parents. Dans trois jours, l'ami de père m'emmène faire du ''shopping'' à New York même. Ils habitent à moins de deux kilomètres de la ville et je pourrais aisément y aller seul en cheval, mais il a insisté pour y aller en diligence avec moi. Tant qu'il ne me dérange pas et qu'il ne me suit pas partout, ça ne me gênes pas. Je vais te laisser Harry... Le dîner est servie et je me dois d'être à l'heure – comme dans toutes les familles aristocrates je suppose. Je t'aime.

Draco

* * *

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'absence de mise à jour, mais mon ordi refusait de s'allumer --" Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, une partie récit (+ lemon) arrive demain ^^**

**Gros bisous,**

**music67love**


	9. Parce que c'était bien trop cours

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

Retrouvailles

Draco posa ses valises dans le hall en soupirant. Devant lui, se tenaient ses parents, droits et fiers. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils portaient des vêtements hors de prix. Dobby ferma la grande porte et prit les valises de son maître pour les monter à l'étage, disparaissant rapidement de la pièce où une certaine tension semblait s'être créée.

« Bonjour Draco. » lui dit son père en s'approchant enfin pour lui tendre la main. Le plus jeune la lui serra, froidement. Il n'aimait pas son père et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

« Tu nous as manqué. » lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils avaient tous les deux ces regards hypocrites qui donnaient tant envie de vomir à Draco. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant. Car il savait. Il savait qu'au fond d'eux, ils le haïssaient. Mais l'apparence est de mise chez les Malfoy et tout se jouait dans les sous-entendus.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » demanda Lucius.

« Bien. » répondit simplement Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet et, apparemment, son père non plus.

« Nous en parlerons au dîner. » dit-il simplement, avant de monter l'imposant escalier en marbre, sûrement dans le but de rejoindre son bureau.

« Puis-je monter dans ma chambre mère ? Je me sens las et ce voyage était si long... »

« Bien sûr Draco. Le dîner sera servit dans moins d'une demi-heure. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut à son tour dans sa chambre. Il résista à la tentation d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry, mais se dit que ça lui ferait encore plus mal. Il avait tellement espéré que le brun serait là à son retour. Mais il l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait.

Draco eu un sanglot. Il ferma la porte à clef et s'effondra sur le lit. Harry lui manquait tellement. L'absence du brun était d'une durée indéterminée, mais il savait qu'il ne reviendrait que lorsque lui-même serait marié. Et ailleurs.

Fatigué par le voyage et se sentant sale, le blond décida finalement de se lever pour aller faire un brin de toilette dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Il repensa à l'homme en noir un instant, avant de balayer ce souvenir de sa tête. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Pas alors qu'il était chez lui – et en relative sécurité.

L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien et il soupira de contentement. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas, car il devait encore s'habiller et descendre pour manger. Car chez les Malfoy, l'heure était l'heure et il était hors de question qu'il arrive en retard – surtout à son arrivée. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, le blond sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son immense penderie. Il resta un instant devant, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre. Il se décida finalement pour un costume en soie bleue qui faisait, d'après Harry, ressortir le gris de ses yeux. C'était son habit préféré, justement parce qu'Harry l'adorait. Au fond de lui, il espérait encore le voir. Il avait beau se résonner et se dire qu'il ne le verrait pas, son cœur continuait à y croire. L'espoir fait vivre paraît-il...

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans la salle à manger, pile à l'heure. Et là, il eu deux chocs. Tout d'abord, l'homme en noir était là, à la table, en train de discuter avec son père. Et puis, ce qui le surprit sûrement le plus, c'est qu'Harry était là. Harry qui était censé être à Edimbourg en ce moment même ! Ce Harry !

Il était tellement surpris qu'il fut incapable de bouger. Les yeux du brun se posèrent soudain sur lui et un immense sourire lui fut adressé. Draco y répondit dans un état un peu second. Il voulait lui demander comment ça se faisait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là, mais ses parents étaient justes à côté et ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander.

« Ah, Draco, entre-donc. » fit soudain la voix de son père.

Cette phrase le sortit de sa léthargie et il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. D'habitude, son père et lui étaient assis à la droite de la table et sa mère et Harry à sa gauche. Mais comme l'homme en noir était là, son père s'était placé en bout de table. L'homme était à sa gauche, Harry à ses côtés et Narcissa en face de lui. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le brun ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais à l'homme en noir – regards que, heureusement, ni son père ni sa mère ne virent.

« Tu connais déjà Tom Riddle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda son père en le regardant s'asseoir.

Pour toute réponse, Draco hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son amant, de ses yeux si verts et si brillants, de ses lèvres si pleines qui lui adressaient un léger sourire.

« Harry est un peu souffrant. Nous avons dû retarder son départ d'Edimbourg. » dit sa mère, ce qui ne semblait pas la ravir.

Un clin discret du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien. Le blond se détendit. Ainsi donc il avait réussit à duper ses parents ? Ce n'était pas une mince affaire cependant... Mais il se fichait un peu de savoir comment, du moment qu'il était là, avec lui.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement et la discussion tourna autour du stage que Draco avait fait et de ce qu'il avait apprit. Ce dernier répondait vaguement aux questions, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, notamment à cause de ce pied qui remontait le long de sa jambe. Harry l'affolait et il le savait. Lorsqu'il atteint son sexe déjà dur, ce dernier eu un sourire lubrique.

Draco ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. S'il sortait de table maintenant, aucun doutes qu'il se ferait sévèrement punir par ses parents – surtout qu'ils avaient un invité de marque. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs quand était arrivé ce Tom. Il n'y avait qu'un bateau en direction de Londres et il avait donc dû le prendre en même temps que lui. Mais il n'avait rien vu, de même que pour le train qui partait du port jusqu'à la ville. Il l'aurait forcément remarqué à un moment, non ? _''Bah, _pensa-t-il, _il devait certainement y avoir trop de monde pour que j'y fasse attention.''_

Harry allait poser franchement son pied sur le sexe du blond, lorsque Lucius annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller prendre le thé. Et qui disait prendre le thé, disait changer de pièce. Draco eut un soupire discret. Il n'aurait pas réussit à se retenir de gémir si son amant l'avait touché. Et un gémissement en plein milieu d'un repas chez les Malfoy ne passait pas inaperçus.

Heureusement, il réussit à calmer son désir lorsqu'il se leva de table. Il sortit le dernier et, lorsqu'il passa la porte, il sentit qu'on le retenait par l'épaule. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais une bouche sur la sienne l'en empêcha. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui c'était et répondit ardemment au baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué...

« Faut y aller maintenant... » chuchota Harry en se détachant de lui, les lèvres rouges à cause du baiser.

« Tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Narcissa apparue, le regard sévère.

« Draco, cesse donc d'embêter Harry ! Il est souffrant ! »

Traduction : vous n'êtes pas autorisés à être tous les deux en tête-à-tête. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent, avant de suivre leur mère et d'arriver dans le petit salon réservé aux invités de la ''haute''.

Alors que Draco s'asseyait sur un des nombreux fauteuils qui ornaient le salon, Harry s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte et posa sa main sur son front en soupirant exagérément.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien... Puis-je me retirer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Harry. » répondit Lucius, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en biais.

Leur mère ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête en se servant une tasse de thé. Quant à leur invité, il ne dédaigna même pas regarder Harry. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos... Le brun fit donc demi-tour, dissimulant un sourire ravi.

« Je me sens las père... Puis-je... ? »

« Non Draco. Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer ce week-end. Mr Riddle nous fait l'insigne honneur de rester quelques temps au manoir avec nous et j'aimerai que tu te comportes bien avec lui. Est-ce clair ? »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, en colère contre son père pour accepter cet homme sous son toit. Cet homme qui n'avait cessé de le défigurer, de le déshabiller du regard. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas. Et ses yeux étaient si froids, si noirs. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'habitude à cause de son père, mais ce n'était pas la même froideur. Les yeux de cet homme semblaient ne refléter aucuns sentiments et il était impossible de différencier la pupille de l'iris.

« Tom a gentiment proposé de t'aider à approfondir tes connaissances à raison d'une heure de cours chaques jours, sauf le week-end bien sûr. »

« Mais père... J'ai passé six mois en stage intensif. J'estime m'y connaître suffisamment pour... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Draco. Mr Riddle est l'un des plus riches banquiers d'Amérique. Ca ne peux que te faire du bien ces leçons. »

Le blond ne dit rien. Quand Lucius Malfoy disait quelque chose, il fallait respecter ce qu'il disait. Sa mère n'intervint pas, buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Quant à l'homme, il se contentait de le regarder d'un regard froid mais où Draco pouvait apercevoir une lueur de désir. Il lui faisait peur. C'était idiot. Il ne lui ferait sûrement rien, mais il avait quand même peur. Et ses parents qui ne voyaient rien...

Une heure plus tard, ses parents le libérèrent enfin. Il dit poliment au revoir et, lorsqu'il fut hors de leur vue, il courut pour arriver dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte qu'il avait préalablement fermée à clef. Une main lasse passa sur son visage et un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Il quitta ses chaussures et son haut, se débattant un instant avec les boutons de ce dernier. Puis il le posa sur une chaise, avant de pousser la lourde armoire qui ornait son mur gauche. Il vit avec plaisir qu'Harry avait fait de même de son côté et que le passage était donc libre. Il se glissa dedans, arrivant dans la chambre de son amant. Celui-ci était couché dans son immense lit à baldaquin, un livre entre les mains. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Doucement, Draco s'approcha du lit, ses pas feutrés à cause de la moquette. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il monta sur le lit que le brun sembla le remarquer. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il posa son livre pour se jeter contre le blond, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Draco répondit au baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant. Ils se séparent finalement, à bout de souffle.

« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla le blond.

« A moi aussi Draco... Et dire que je vais devoir repartir... »

Une larme coula sur les joues de brun, et son amant se dépêcha de l'essuyer. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer...

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Draco ! » sanglota Harry en mettant sa tête contre le torse du blond. « Je ne veux pas partir... Pas en sachant que, quand je reviendrais, tu seras marié et si loin de moi... »

« Je suis là pour le moment... Ne penses plus à ça... »

Un baiser vint clore leur discussion. Les mains du blond descendaient sur le torse nu de son partenaire, caressant les tétons jusqu'à les faire durcir. Lorsque le baiser cessa, les lèvres du brun vinrent se poser dans le cou de son amant, les parsements de petits baisers mouillés. La main de ce dernier continua de descendre et il eut un sourire lubrique lorsqu'il remarqua que son amant était complètement nu.

« Tu m'attendais ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« A ton avis ? » lui répondit Harry, un sourire tout aussi lubrique aux lèvres.

D'un coup de rein, ce dernier inversa soudain leur position. Draco eu un léger cri de surprise et son amant sourit, avant de poser sa bouche sur le cou de son blond, descendant, léchant la peau du torse, mordillant et et léchant les tétons, jusqu'à arriver au nombril. Il en fit tout d'abord le tour avec sa langue, avant de la rentrer à l'intérieur et de la ressortir à intervalle régulier, pendant que ses mains se battaient avec le pantalon. Il en arriva finalement à bout, le descendit rapidement et engloutit le sexe de Draco. Il avait attendu six mois... Six longs mois... Il n'en pouvait plus.

Le blond n'arrêtait plus de gémir. Six mois sans cette bouche autour de son sexe. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir ? Et la bouche du brun qui allait de plus en plus vite...

« Ha... Harry... » gémit-il pour le prévenir. Il voulut dire plus, mais un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge, écourtant ainsi sa phrase. Mais Harry comprit et il releva la tête, embrassant le nombril une fois de plus.

« On va tenter quelque chose... » susurra-t-il.

« Qu... ? »

Sa voix finie dans un étranglement. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir mis sa langue _là _? Il voulut dire quelque chose. Que c'était sale ou quelque chose de ce goût, mais un gémissement plus fort s'échappa de sa bouche. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur la tête brune, tentant de le repousser. Mais rien à faire. Visiblement, son amant n'avait pas envie de bouger. Sa langue était dans l'anneau rosé de son amant et elle tentait d'aller le plus loin possible.

« Harry... » gémit Draco. « S'il te plaît... »

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » demanda ledit Harry en retirant un instant sa langue.

« Baise-moi. » répondit le blond, sans plus de cérémonies.

Le brun sourit. Un de ses doigts remplaça sa langue et un deuxième le rejoignit rapidement. Il détendit un instant le blond, puis retira ses doigts.

« Avec plaisir... »

Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant le visage de son partenaire. Mais aucune trace de douleur ne traversa ses yeux gris et, au contraire, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

« Oh putain... » fut tout ce que Draco fu capable de dire... Après tellement longtemps, sentir Harry lui donnait un plaisir indéfinissable.

« Tu l'as dit... » répondit Harry, ressentant lui aussi un plaisir intense.

Les vas-et-viens commencèrent, rapides et intenses, rythmés par le manque qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la pièce soit remplie de leurs gémissements et que la sueur n'apparaisse sur leurs corps. L'acte d'amour ne dura pas très longtemps, la jouissance les transportant vite, mais elle les laissa pantelant. Six mois sans se voir, sans se toucher... C'était beaucoup trop.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota Harry, juste avant de s'endormir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le brun se cala dans les bras du blond et ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux de s'être enfin revus.

**OooOooO**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il était seul. Il eu un mouvement de panique, cherchant Harry des yeux sans pour autant le trouver. Il eu un instant peur que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais la chambre et les draps pleins de spermes et de sueurs lui assurèrent le contraire. Mais où était partit Harry alors ?

Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur une lettre. Courte. _''Tu étais si beau que je ne voulais pas te réveiller... A je ne sais pas quand. Je t'aime. Harry.''_

Le blond se leva en sursaut. Non. Harry ne pouvait pas être partit comme ça, sans lui avoir rien dit ! Il enfila précipitamment son pantalon et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il alla dans les différentes salles de bain, dans les quelques chambres d'amis, dans les salons, dans la salle à manger mais ne découvrit aucune trace du brun. Heureusement pour lui, ses parents s'étaient absentés pour faire visiter la ville à Riddle et il ne dû donc pas se justifier de sa tenue et du pourquoi de sa course.

Il arriva essoufflé aux cuisines où Dobby et sa femme, Winky, préparaient son petit-déjeuner.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda le blond, ne se souciant pas de sa tenue débraillée.

« Mais... Il est partit Mr Malfoy. » lui répondit Dobby, apparemment étonné qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

« Qu... Quand ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, la gorge subitement sèche. Non... Non, il ne pouvait pas...

« Depuis cinq heures ce matin. »

Il ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour quitter la cuisine et encore moins comment il avait fait pour regagner sa chambre. Il n'y avait que cette étrange douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur et ces larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Lorsqu'il hurla, de rage, de désespoir et d'amour, les pigeons s'envolèrent au-dehors.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plut ? Je voulais le faire paraître hier, mais buguait --' Enfin bref, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

**music67love**


	10. Malfoy Harry, 2 Horse Street, Edimbourg

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_Londres, 17 septembre 1896_

Harry,

Comment as-tu put partir comme ça ? Après tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre, comment as-tu put m'abandonner sans me dire au moins au revoir ? Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait mal. Mais peut-être que tu t'en fous après tout... Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime. Peut-être que tout ce que je ressens pour toi t'amuse... Je ne sais plus quoi penser et je doute de plus en plus ces derniers temps. J'ai tellement peur que notre histoire ne compte pas pour toi et tu te trouveras quelqu'un de mieux là-bas, à Edimbourg. Mais peut-être est-ce que je me fais des films ? J'espère sincèrement que tout ce que je viens de te dire est faux. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à vivre sans toi.

Père et mère ont fait visiter la ville à l'homme en noir aujourd'hui. Enfin Mr Riddle... Cet homme me fait peur tu sais ? Et dire que j'aurais des cours avec lui tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. J'espère qu'il ne me fera rien. Il ne me fera rien. Je le sais, il est trop lâche pour ça. Mais est-ce la vérité ou est-ce que j'essaye juste de m'en convaincre ?

Je t'en veux, tu sais. En ce moment précis, je suis partagé entre mon amour pour toi et la haine de savoir que tu es partit en me laissant seul. Sais-tu que, lorsque j'ai apprit que tu étais partit, j'ai hurlé si fort que Dobby m'a entendu ? J'étais dans ma chambre, au deuxième étage, et lui à la cuisine, dans l'aile sud du manoir. Sais-tu que j'ai encore du mal à parler ? Sais-tu que lorsque mère m'a trouvé, je n'avais pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures ? Sais-tu que je tenais ton putain de parchemin et que je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage ? Sais-tu que j'ai tellement pleuré que mes yeux sont encore rouges ? Sais-tu que mon corps porte encore la trace de tes doigts ? Sais-tu qu'il m'a fallut une journée entière pour trouver le courage de t'écrire cette lettre ?

Bien sûr que non tu ne le sais pas. Je suis sûr que tu dois être en train de monter tes cheveux, heureux, ne te souciant même plus de moi, de l'enfer que je suis en train de vivre. Demain mère me présente une fiancée potentielle. Je crois qu'elle va me présenter les même qu'à toi. Je n'ai plus aucun remord quant au faite de me marier. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Te marier. Je ferais comme toi alors. Une fois marié on ne se reverra plus et comme ça tout sera réglé. Cette histoire qui n'a aucune raison d'être. Je ferais semblant d'oublier et toi tu oublieras vraiment, comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je voulais finir ma lettre ici. Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que moi je ressens. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Parce que je t'aime. Je deviens beaucoup trop sentimental ces derniers temps, mais je n'y peux rien. Ton absence me pèse à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'ai l'impression que jeudi n'a été qu'un rêve. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça a été un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar peut-être ? Mes doigts ont longtemps retracé ton visage sur ce portrait de famille et je m'imaginais lorsque tu faisais de même. Mais la toile n'a pas ta chaleur et ta peau ne réagit pas sous mes caresses. Comment vais-je réussir à supporter ton absence ?

Draco

* * *

**Ca devient de plus en plus triste, je m'en rend compte, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire sera un happy-end, c'est promis ! **


	11. Révélations

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

**Révélation**

La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'Harry était partit. Les flaques étaient si grosses qu'il était impossible de poser un pied dehors sans être plein de boue. Draco aimait à penser que le temps était triste – comme lui – même s'il savait pertinemment que ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

La pluie martelait les carreaux de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy et Draco essayait en vain d'oublier les regards que lui lançait Riddle depuis le début de l'heure. Ca ne faisait même pas une semaine que les cours particuliers avaient commencés et les regards de l'homme en noir se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Il semblait se sentir en sécurité au manoir et, de ce fait, il osait frôler son élève. Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Une main qui frôle une fesse, un torse qui se colle presque au dos de l'autre pour voir les exercices, une main qui retient l'autre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire... Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

« Cet exercice est faux Draco. Ton pourcentage ne peut pas être si important. » dit Riddle en se collant presque à son élève et en posant l'index sur sa copie.

« Désolé. » se contenta de répondre l'intéressé. Il ne voulait pas que Riddle reste collé à lui plus de temps que nécessaire.

« Ce n'est rien... Essaye de te concentrer davantage, voilà tout. »

Le torse ne bougea pas et Draco pouvait nettement sentir les yeux noirs regarder son cou. Mais il ne dit rien, ne bougea même pas et se contenta de barrer son résultat faux. Il mit un peu d'encre sur sa plume et se remit à travailler. Vingt minutes plus tard, son professeur particulier le laissa partir, non sans frôler une de ses mains au passage...

**OooOoooO**

Deux semaines et Harry ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Draco commençait vraiment à désespérer. Avait-il raison finalement ? Harry l'avait-il déjà oublié ? Avait-il déjà oublié cette nuit dans ses bras ?

Le blond n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Vraiment pas. Mais il ne put retenir ces quelques gouttes d'eau salée de s'échapper de ses paupières closes. Un coup porté à sa porte lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, sans pour autant bouger de son lit.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda la voix si reconnaissable de Riddle.

Draco eu envie de lui répliquer que, non, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, mais il dût se résigner à se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, se plaçant de telle sorte entre la porte et Riddle que ce dernier ne pouvait pas entrer.

« Puis-je entrer ? » redemanda l'homme en noir.

Draco eut à nouveau envie de lui dire non, mais il se tut et se poussa pour le laisser passer. Riddle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce, alors que le plus jeune fermait la porte et allait s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda finalement ce dernier pour couper court à ce silence gênant – et, il l'espérait, aux regards trop insistants de Riddle. « Nous sommes samedi, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être comptez-vous me faire travailler le week-end aussi ? »

Riddle ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau du blond. Il saisit une plume entre ses doigts, jouant un instant avec, avant de replonger ses prunelles noires dans le regard si clair du jeune lord.

« Non. J'avais simplement besoin de vous parler. »

« Et en quoi est-ce si important pour que vous veniez me déranger un samedi ? »

L'homme parut hésiter, ce qui étonna un peu Draco. De quoi pouvait avoir peur cet homme à la carrure si impressionnante ?

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais... Il m'arrive souvent de vous regarder. »

A ces mots, le plus jeune eu un sourire moqueur.

« C'est vrai ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. »

L'autre ne sembla pas percevoir l'ironie dans sa voix, puisqu'il continua de jouer avec la plume et ajouta :

« Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés à New York, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de vous regarder. Puis j'ai soudain eu besoin de plus, de tellement plus. Vous _toucher_. Vous _embrasser_. Ces choses innommables qui me conduiront certainement en enfer. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Certes je vous cherchais tout le temps du regard, vous suivant même par moment, essayant de vous apercevoir dans la salle de bain... Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que ça irait jusque là. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un désir bénin, de ceux qui apparaissent et disparaissent aussitôt de notre esprit. Lorsque j'ai apprit que vous alliez partir, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de vous suivre, m'arrangeant pour partir un peu après vous. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème puisque j'ai un bateau en ma possession. Je n'avais pas pensé à qui m'hébergerait. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu partes à tout jamais que je suis partit, moi aussi, tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences. Heureusement, mon nom est connu au-delà de l'océan Atlantique et tes parents ont accepté de m'héberger. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. »

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Riddle passa du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il ne réagit pas non plus à la voix emplie de désir de son interlocuteur. Il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. A ce désir qui était né en lui, l'obligeant à le traquer jusqu'en Angleterre. Quand sera-t-il enfin en sécurité ?

« Tu vois Draco, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas me contenter de te frôler... Le problème c'est que je veux que tu m'appartiennes... Corps et âme. »

« Je... Je ne suis pas un sodomite.* »

« Moi non plus. » dit Riddle en laissant brusquement tomber la plume à terre. « Mais rien ne nous empêche de prendre du bon temps, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense... J'en pense que c'est un pêché ! »

Draco recula sur son lit lorsque l'homme se leva, s'approchant du plus jeune.

« On finira tous en enfer de toute façon, que ce soit pour ce pêché ou pour un autre. N'es-tu pas gourmand ? Paresseux ? Curieux ? » dit-il, s'approchant de plus en plus du lit, tandis que le blond reculait de plus en plus.

« Je ne veux pas ! » couina-t-il, oubliant complètement la fierté des Malfoys.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait au bout du lit, alors que Riddle avait posé un genou sur le matelas.

« T'ais-je demandé ton avis ? »

Le regard de l'homme se fit encore plus noir. Draco recula encore et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il eut un nouveau hurlement de frayeur lorsqu'il remarqua que Riddle était presque arrivé au bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux, pétrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut cet instant que choisit son père pour toquer.

« Tout va bien Draco ? J'ai entendu un bruit. »

« Ou... Oui père. Je... »

« Puis-je entrer ? Il faut que je te parle. »

A ces mots, Riddle eu un grognement et se leva, pour aller se rasseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Draco, quant à lui, se rassit sur son lit, le plus loin possible de son professeur.

« Bien sûr père. »

Lucius poussa la porte et marqua un arrêt en voyant Riddle.

« Mr Riddle ! J'avais à m'entretenir avec vous justement. Pouvons-nous passer dans mon bureau ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit Riddle, avec son ton froid habituel. Mais Draco remarqua qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air enchanté de cette entrevue.

« Nous parlerons plus tard Draco. » dit son père en tournant les talons, l'homme à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent, Draco ferma les yeux de soulagement. Il ne put que remercier son père et, même s'il le haïssait encore, un soupçon de reconnaissance lui était tout de même destiné.

Il ne s'écoula pas moins de dix minutes que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le blond eu un sursaut de frayeur, jusqu'à ce que la voix si reconnaissable de Dobby s'élève.

« Mr a reçut une lettre d'Edimbourg. »

**A suivre...**

* : vieux nom utilisé pour désigner les homosexuels --'

* * *

**Hello tout le monde =) En relisant ma fic, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement oublié de vous poster ce chapitre qui est pourtant écrit depuis septembre --' Enfin bref =) Le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais sera sûrement pour cette fic... Je vais essayer de le faire long et non pas une simple lettre =)**

**Bonne année ! **

**music67love**


	12. Malfoy Draco, 1 Noblesse Street, London

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.

* * *

_

_Edimbourg, 23 septembre 1896_

Draco,

Ta lettre m'a fait mal. Vraiment. Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ? Que je vais t'oublier comme ça, en un claquement de pouce ? Je ne suis pas nos parents merde ! Je t'aime moi ! Et te voir en douter me fait mal. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? J'ai retardé mon départ d'un jour pour te voir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les stratagèmes que j'ai dû mettre en place pour y arriver.

Tu sais, parfois c'est moi qui me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne douterais pas de l'amour que je te porte. Tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis partit sans te prévenir. Je suis partie en traitre parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à revivre des adieux déchirants. Je préférerais mourir que de revivre des adieux comme ceux de ton départ. Je ne pouvais même pas t'embrasser avant que tu montes dans ce fichu train. J'ai juste put te serrer la main. Tu peux imaginer à quel point ce fut dur pour moi de partir comme ça ? Je t'ai embrassé une dernière fois et, dans ton sommeil, tu as sourit. Tu étais si beau… Tu es si beau. Les adieux ce n'est pas mon fort tu sais ?

Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te le jure. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais, que tu sois réveillé ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé à la fatalité de mon départ. Alors j'ai préféré graver dans ma mémoire ce sourire plutôt que des larmes qui m'auraient fait encore plus de peine.

Le centre équestre où je suis accueillit est vraiment magnifique. Il est à moins d'une heure de la ville et pourtant ce n'est que plaines à perte de vue. Les propriétaires sont vraiment gentils avec moi et leur fils a notre âge. Je te raconterai les détails dans une prochaine lettre – du moins si tu m'écris encore.

Harry

* * *

**Hello everybody ! Comme je le disais dans "A la recherche de celle que tu aimes" (ça c'est du titre ^^), j'ai honte de l'espace entre chaque publications. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement pendant les vacances. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour toutes mes fics (c'est la 2ème en un jour, pas mal pour moi non ? xD). **

**Je ne vous oublie pas ! Vos reviews me tiennent chaud au coeur et c'est grâce à ça que je me remotive doucement ^^**

**music67love**

**PS : fleur de lisse et moi sommes en pleine collaboration sur une fic avec des personnages inventés par nous. Dès qu'elle parait sur Fictionpress, je vous préviens ^^ Ca sera du yaoi off course ;)**


	13. Malfoy Harry, 2 Horse Street, Edimbourg2

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_Londres, 7 octobre 1896_

Harry,

Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de te dire. Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, désolé d'avoir douté de ton amour. Mais tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Car toi aussi tu as douté de moi. Je ne peux t'en vouloir et j'espère que tu me pardonnes également. Douter n'est-il pas le propre de l'homme, comme la conscience ? Selon Descartes, le doute serait même la seule chose indubitable sur Terre.

J'ose affirmer qu'il se trompe. La seule chose indubitable de cette Terre est mon amour pour toi. Si nos sens peuvent nous tromper, mon cœur ne le peut. Il ne cesse de battre pour toi. Ta simple pensée l'affole. Que lui as-tu fait ? Lui qui réagissait si peu autrefois. Moi qui me vanter de ne ressentir, au mieux, qu'une profonde indifférence envers les gens qui m'entouraient.

Mais je me mens. Mon cœur n'est jamais resté insensible face à toi. Déjà lorsque nous étions petits et que nous jouions ensemble, mon cœur s'emplissait de toutes sortes d'émotions que je ne croyais pouvoir ressentir. J'ai toujours ressentis le besoin de te protéger et j'avais honte lorsque c'était toi qui le faisait. Combien de fois m'as-tu protégé des coups de père ? J'ai une dette envers toi, je le sais. Et je tâche chaque jour de m'en acquitter du mieux que je le peux.

L'homme en noir est toujours là. Je n'ose l'appeler par son nom. Je ne sais pourquoi. Et puis, je trouve que ''l'homme en noir'' lui sied mieux. Sais-tu qu'il me donne des leçons d'économies à raison d'une heure par jour ? Sais-tu qu'il profite de ces instants pour m'effleurer ? Sais-tu que ce matin, son torse est resté collé à mon dos un temps infiniment long ?

Te rappelles-tu des questions que je t'avais posé lorsque j'étais à New York lorsque je t'avais parlé de lui ? Te souviens-tu de ta réponse ? Promet-moi que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Promet-moi de ne pas me haïr. Promet-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours.

Dois-je encore te répéter que je t'aime ?

Draco

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de cette longue absence. Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, mais sachez qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, je vais rédiger la réponse de Harry. Ensuite, un long chapitre devrais normalement arrivé (normalement, car je ne sais pas encore si je le met après la réponse d'Harry ou plus tard... J'ai déjà la trame en tête, mais tout dépendra de ce que j'écrirais comme réponse ^^). Ensuite, sachez que je devrais bientôt poster un OS fait pour le concours de mon forum (lien dans mon profil) qui fait tout de même 22 pages words en police 10. Dès que les résultats sont là, je le poste directement sur Fanfic.**

**Pour mes autres fictions, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas encore quand la suite arrivera. "Fils des Ténèbres" m'énerve parce que je la trouve mal écrite et que ça me démoralise à chaque fois que je tente d'écrire une suite. Quand à "Mon coeur" et "A la recherche de celle que tu aimes", j'avoue être un peu à cours d'imagination en ce moment. Mais la suite viendra ! Dans deux ans peut-être, mais elle viendra !**

**Si vous tenez vraiment à lire un texte inédit de moi, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour ici : **http:/ /www. fictionpress. com /s / 2832015/ 1 / On_ est_ de_ la_ meme_ terre_ mais_ pas_ du_ meme_ monde **(enlevez les espaces). Il s'agit de l'histoire que fleur de lisse et moi avons écrite. Elle n'est pas encore finie, mais n'hésitez pas à faire un tour si une hiostoire avec des personnages originaux et totalement délurés ne vous rebutent pas !**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**


	14. Malfoy Draco, 1 Noblesse Street, London2

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

_Edimbourg, le 21 octobre 1896_

Draco,

Bien sûr que je te pardonne. N'est-ce pas la définition de l'amour que de pardonner aux gens qu'on aime ? Et, comme tu le dis si justement, j'ai moi aussi douté de toi. De l'amour que tu dis me porter. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime. Mon amour est si fort qu'il me semble inégalable. Et indubitable. Les leçons de père sont bien ancrées, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'y a que tout pour réfuter une parole de Descartes.

Une dette envers moi ? Oublies-tu pourquoi je te protégeais de père ? Je te protégeais, non seulement car je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse te faire du mal, mais également car c'était de ma faute si tu te faisais punir. Je ne suis pas comme toi Draco, je ne parviens pas à suivre les règles. J'ai besoin de me sentir libre. Et me sentir libre, c'est enfreindre les règles que père prend tellement de plaisir à nous imposer. Te souviens-tu de la fois où j'ai rendu la cuisinière complètement folle, en remplaçant ce que contenaient les bocaux par des larves et des têtards ? Père était fou de rage. Mais ma plus belle bêtise fut sûrement de t'aimer. Je crois que père et mère ne s'en remettront jamais.

Bien sûr que je me rappelle de ce que je t'avais dit. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Ne fait-il vraiment que t'effleurer ? T'a-t-il touché ? De façon plus intime je veux dire. Je ne peux pas attendre de connaître ta réponse. Deux semaines, cela est trop long. Il t'aura peut-être déjà touché depuis ce temps. Je viens Draco. Peut m'importe père et mère. Peut m'importe ma passion pour les chevaux. Peut m'importe la distance. Je serais là.

Harry

* * *

**Comme promis, voici la réponse d'Harry. A suivre un chapitre plus long... Je pense que c'est la dernière lettre de cette histoire, après ce seront de véritables chapitres.**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**


	15. Douloureux weekend

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long.

* * *

_

**Douloureux weekend**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Riddle était entré dans la chambre de Draco et l'homme en noir n'avait pas reparlé de son attirance pour son élève. Lucius accaparait tout son temps et, le seul moment où il était seul en compagnie du blond, était lors de ses cours particuliers. Mais il ne pouvait rien tenter, de peur qu'un des domestique présent dans la pièce pour telle ou telle affaire n'avertisse le patriarche.

« Mr Riddle ? » demanda Lucius en entrant, alors que Draco était en pleine leçon.

« Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile Mr Malfoy ? »

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sitôt la leçon de mon fils terminée. »

« Bien sûr. »

L'homme en noir avait un air tout à fait neutre mais, de là où il était, Draco pouvait nettement percevoir l'aura de colère qui émanait de lui.

« Je vous laisserez vous reposer ce weekend. Ma femme et moi partons deux jours auprès de sa tante malade. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de visiter Londres. »

« Je le ferais. Vous avez une jolie ville, il serait dommage de repartir sans l'avoir visitée. »

Draco eu un frisson d'horreur. Ses parents seraient absents ? Riddle et lui seraient seuls, malgré le nombre incalculable de domestiques présents dans le manoir. Il allait devoir redoubler d'intelligence pour l'éviter. Aller voir un cousin éloigné sous un prétexte quelconque peut-être.

« Et puis, cela me permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec Draco. A part pendant les leçons quotidiennes, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous entretenir. J'aimerais avoir son avis sur la bourse et la marché financier. »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Son père n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque, n'est-ce pas ? Il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas que parler avec lui ! Son père le haïssait, certes, mais il n'était tout de même pas aussi cruel !

« C'est une excellente idée Mr Riddle. J'apprécie votre implication envers mon fils. Dieu sait qu'il ne le mérite pourtant pas. »

Draco ferma les yeux de douleur. Le regard de son père le transperçait et il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Même si son père connaissait les arrières-pensées de l'homme en noir, nul doute qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour son fils. Sans doute penserait-il qu'il le méritait amplement.

« Je suis persuadé que votre fils a un avenir prometteur dans le domaine des affaires et c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été son professeur. »

Tant d'hypocrisie lui donnait la nausée, mais, comme toujours, il ne dit rien. Il ne supportait plus l'aristocratie et son étiquette, les pêchés dissimulés derrière les faux semblants. Il n'en pouvait plus de la tutelle que l'Eglise avait sur leur vie.

« Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant le départ. »

La porte se refermant sembla faire un bruit sortant tout droit de l'enfer. Le silence retomba tel une chape de plomb. Riddle le regardait, un lueur de désir au fond des yeux.

« Il semble que l'on serra seuls ce weekend. »

Draco avala difficilement sa salive.

« Pas... Pas réellement. Il y aura les domestiques. » bafouilla-t-il et il s'en voulut immédiatement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il y a toujours moyen de s'en... débarrasser. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrange qui ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Draco.

« Notre leçon est terminée, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna le blond car ils n'avaient commencé qu'il y a une demi-heure.

« Oui. Prenez cela comme un... présent en cette fin de semaine. Nous nous retrouverons demain. »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut de la pièce. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'adossa contre la porte, vidé. Il frissonnait de terreur à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Riddle et lui seuls pendant tout un week-end et il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Draco ferma sa porte à clef, poussa son armoire et constata avec plaisir que son amant avait retiré la sienne et simplement mit un fauteuil afin de cacher le trou. Le blond passa sans difficulté et alla se coucher tout habillé dans le lit de son frère, respirant son odeur.

Il fut réveillé par trois coups portés à sa porte. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre de Harry pour réintégrer la sienne.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il à l'encontre de la personne qui toquait.

Il poussa rapidement son armoire contre le mur et, merci à la moquette, sans faire aucun bruit. Puis il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements ouvrit finalement la porte. Dobby apparut alors.

« Je venais prévenir monsieur que le dîner sera servit dans cinq minutes. »

« Merci Dobby. »

« Et je voulais également prévenir monsieur que madame votre mère souhaiterai s'entretenir avec vous après dîner. »

« Elle ne pouvait pas me le dire pendant le dîner ? » demanda Draco en soupirant. « Merci Dobby, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le majordome s'inclina et fit demi-tour. Epuisé malgré sa sieste, Draco se passa une main lasse sur le visage. L'absence de son frère lui pesait de plus en plus – sans parler de la menace de l'homme en noir. Le blond s'inspecta une minute dans le miroir. Ses habits étaient un peu froissés et, même s'il était sûr que ses parents le remarquerait, il décida de ne pas se changer. Il ne supportait plus cette vie faite de convenance et de faux-semblants.

Il se brossa quand même les cheveux et descendit à la salle à manger. Celle-ci était encore vide, à l'exception de quelques domestiques qui finissaient de préparer la table.

« Vous êtes déjà là Draco ? » demanda une voix derrière lui, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à s amère.

« Comme vous voyez mère. » répondit le blond sur le même ton froid.

« Tes habits sont froissés. » fit-elle en plissant le nez.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, indifférent quand au jugement de sa mère sur ses vêtements.

« Assieds-toi. Je voulais te parler après le dîner mais puisque tu es là et que Lucius arrivera légèrement en retard, nous discuterons maintenant. »

Draco leva un sourcil étonné en prenant place. Son père, en retard au dîner ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais, en bon fils, il se retint de demander. Ce n'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait particulièrement après tout...

« Comme tu n'es pas sans le savoir, tu travailleras bientôt. Tu es un homme plus que respectable Draco – ces mots semblaient lui avoir écorché la bouche – et tu viens d'une famille qui l'est encore plus. Ton futur métier de banquier dans la firme Malfoy ajoute encore plus de prestige à ton statut. »

Le blond voyait parfaitement où sa mère voulait en venir et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Je ne me marierais pas mère, si telle est votre question. »

« Ce n'était pas une question Draco et encore moins une proposition. » répliqua sa mère d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander si votre décision est déjà prise ? »

« Pour te prévenir que j'ai invité quelques filles de bonne famille lundi après-midi. J'aimerais que tu fasses ton choix parmi elles et que tu sois courtois. »

« Il ne faudrait pas que j'entache plus que nécessaire la réputation de notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le blond, cynique.

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Lucius et Riddle venaient d'apparaître et ils durent se lever afin de les saluer.

« Désolés pour le retard Narcissa. » s'excusa son mari.

« C'est tout pardonné mon cher. J'avais à parler à Draco de toute manière. »

Riddle se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de s'assoir, mouvement que tous les autres suivirent. Ce dernier se trouvait en face du plus jeune, à la place qu'Harry occupait habituellement. Draco avait tout d'abord pesé à un complot de la part de ses parents pour le faire souffrir davantage, avant de se souvenir que l'aristocratie n'appréciait guère les chaises vides en face des invités – ou même d'une personne de la famille.

« Vos habits sont froissés Draco. » dit soudain son père, interrompant le silence.

« Je m'excuse père, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. »

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Un sieste père. »

« Et bien changez-vous à l'avenir. »

« Bien père. »

Le blond dû user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se lever de table sous l'effet de la colère. Et du regard noir qui ne cessait de le détailler aussi.

Finalement, après un temps plus ou moins long, le dîner se finit et Draco pu retourner dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, il eu du mal à s'endormir. La menace du weekend seul avec Riddle le terrifiait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour se dérober. Quand le sommeil le saisit enfin, il rêva de capes noires et de cris.

**OooOooO**

Ce fut encore trois coups à la porte qui le réveillèrent. Draco sursauta, encore prit par son rêve. L'espace d'un instant, la vue de sa chambre le rassura. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le départ de ses parents ne s'imposent à son esprit. C'est bien vrai... Ce weekend, il serait bien seul avec Riddle. Il frissonna. Et si c'était lui derrière cette porte ? Peut-être que, s'il ne répondait pas il se lasserait ?

« M. Malfoy ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » fit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dobby.

Le blond soupira de soulagement et, après avoir fait une toilette sommaire, s'habilla pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il avait bien réfléchit et il avait décidé de faire semblant d'être malade. S'il prétextait qu'il avait vomi et qu'il avait de le fièvre, Riddle ne pourrait pas l'approcher – de trop près du moins. L'homme n'allait pas risquer d'être contaminé juste pour une petite attirance, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, le blond se mit donc en condition et entra, d'un air malade, dans la pièce. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, la seule personne présente était une domestique qui posa un plat sur la table. Se doutant que l'homme en noir arriverait bientôt, Draco se dépêcha de s'asseoir et de manger.

« J'ai un mot pour monsieur. » dit soudain Dobby en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

_''Harry, déjà ?''_ se demanda le blond, surpris. Il prit le parchemin sans rien dire et le lu rapidement. Ce n'était pas Harry. Il s'agissait d'un mot de Riddle lui informant qu'il visiterait Londres pendant la matinée et qu'il se verrait donc plus tard dans l'après-midi. Draco hésita entre un soupire de soulagement et de peur. Cette visite repoussait leur entrevue de quelques heures mais réaffirmait que l'homme comptait le voir.

Il posa finalement le parchemin sur la table et remonta dans sa chambre. Il pourrait profiter des quelques heures de répit pour s'enfuir et ainsi éviter toute confrontation. Mais où aller ? Sa mère avait bien une sœur mais elle et son mari étaient encore plus dérangés que Riddle – du moins s'il était possible de l'être. Ses grands-parents étaient tous morts, de même que l'un de leur fils. Quand à l'autre, il s'était enfui et on ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Comme il le comprenait !

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de possibilités – voire aucune. Il pouvait bien tenter de s'enfuir pour de bon, mais si Harry revenait ?

Un coup porté à sa porte le coupa de ses pensées. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Il était à peine neuf heures, Riddle ne pouvait pas encore être rentré, n'est-ce pas ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'aller ouvrir.

« Harry ? »

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Avouez que je n'ai pas été trop longue sur ce coup-là xD (Un peu plus d'un mois, ça va non ^^'). Bon, théoriquement il ne devrait plus y avoir de lettres. Mais qui sait ce que mon cerveau dérangé pourrait encore inventer ? xD**

**Sinon, pour répondre à une question qu'on me pose fréquemment, on devrait en savoir bientôt plus sur le véritable lien de famille entre Harry et Draco ^^**

**Je voulais encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui lisent. J'oublis souvent de vous répondre, désolée, mais sachez que je lis chaque review avec intérêt et qu'elles me dont à chaque fois super plaisir ^^**

**music67love**


	16. Shot

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime.  
_

_Note de l'auteur: "Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter" finis, je continue avec une fic avec des lettres aussi. Mais elles seront moins longues et ne feront pas partie intégrante de l'histoire. Le récit sera plus long._

__

* * *

**Shot**

« Harry ? »

« Draco ! » s'exclama le brun en courant dans les bras de son amant, qui s'empressa de l'enlacer.

Le blond hésita, l'espace d'un instant, à se pincer. Tout cela était-il bien réel ? Harry était-il bien là, dans ses bras ? Ou était-ce encore un de ces rêves qui nous font tellement plaisir mais qui ont un arrière-goût amer dès le réveil ?

« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas touché pendant mon absence ? » demanda Harry en se détachant légèrement de son frère et en l'observant, inquiet.

« Non, il ne m'a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, pour le moment... Père et mère sont en voyage durant tout le week-end et je suis donc seul avec lui, sans moyen d'évasion. »

« Je suis là maintenant, je te protègerais ! »

« Comme toujours... » sourit tendrement Draco en posant une main sur la joue de son amant.

« Oh Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » s'exclama à nouveau ce dernier en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Vraiment ? Prouve le moi alors... »

« Tu es sûr que... »

« Il ne revient que cette après-midi et j'ai vraiment envie de toi... J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... Harry, s'il te plaît... »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister... Et j'en n'ai pas envie à vrai dire... » répondit le brun en fondant sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Draco ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied et entraîna Harry vers son lit. Oui, il avait tellement besoin de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa peau brûlante, son souffle contre son cou... Il avait besoin de lui, tout simplement. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il comptait réellement pour une personne, que les sentiments qui l'entouraient n'était pas faits que d'hypocrisie.

Il se laissa déshabiller et déshabilla, il se laissa toucher et toucha, il se laissa lécher et lécha, il se laissa pénétrer et gémit. L'acte d'amour fut rapide, pressé. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps sans se voir, sans pouvoir se toucher, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à prendre leur temps. De plus, la menace de Riddle les avait convaincu de ne pas trop s'attarder.

La chaleur des bras d'Harry rassurait le blond et il alla nicher son nez contre le cou de son frère pour respirer son odeur.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici. » dit tout à coup le brun. « On ne peut pas rester ici. Riddle est une menace trop importante et père et mère nous sépareront de toute façon. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« S'enfuir. »

« Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » réfléchit Harry. « Pourquoi pas à New York ? »

« Riddle nous retrouvera... »

« Merde, j'y avais pas pensé... L'Irlande alors ? »

« Père et mère nous retrouveront... »

« Il n'y a pas d'espoir alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Harry soupira et serra son amant plus fort. Le blond releva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément, lorsque le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre les interrompit. Ils tournèrent la tête de concert, pour voir que Riddle était sur le pas de la porte et semblait aussi surpris qu'eux. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et il se détacha de Draco pour s'interposer entre les deux. Il était debout devant Riddle, nu, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

« 'Je ne suis pas un sodomite'. » cingla Riddle en regardant le blond d'un air mauvais. « Non seulement vous en êtes un, mais en plus vous êtes incestueux. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires. » répliqua Harry.

Le regard de l'homme en noir se détourna de sa cible principale pour se focaliser sur le brun.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir parlé. »

« Et bien moi je vous parle. Si vous voulez parler à Draco, vous devrez passer par moi. »

« Oh c'est mignon... Mais il faut croire que j'avais quand même visé juste... »

« Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher. » le menaça Harry.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je vous tue... »

Riddle éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amants.

« Vous ? Me tuer ? Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable... »

« Je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui me sous-estimez... »

« Et comment comptez-vous me tuer ? A main nu ? »

« J'ai une arme. »

« Vraiment ? Et où ça ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment la voir ? »

« J'attends ça avec impatience. »

Harry avança, le regard fier et se baissa pour saisir quelque chose dans son pantalon. A la plus grande stupéfaction de Riddle, il en sortit un pistolet et le tient en jou.

« On rigole moins maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lâchez votre arme. »

« Non. »

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Fais ce qu'il te dit ! » paniqua Draco.

« Désolé Draco, mais je ne peux pas... »

« Ecoute ta tafiole de frère et lâche cette arme. »

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. » menaça Harry en avançant.

« C'est pourtant la vérité non ? Ce n'est qu'une tafiole... Une tafiole qui a tenté de me séduire et de me pervertir. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'insurgea Draco.

« Si c'est de ta faute ! Tout ce que je ressens, tout ce désir est de ta faute ! » cria Riddle en pointant Draco du doigt.

« Vous avez faillit me violer ! »

Le blond se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit devant lui pour le protéger.

« A cause de toi j'irais en enfer ! »

Riddle voulut se jeter sur Draco, mais un coup de feu l'en empêcha et il tomba à terre, alors que sa chemise se tâchait rapidement de sang. Les deux frères regardèrent, effaré, le corps encore chaud gisant sur le sol, comme un pantin désarticulé. Le pistolet fumait encore et le brun lâcha l'arme précipitamment.

« Harry ? » couina le blond. « Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai paniqué et... J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer... Draco je... »

Le visage du brun était baigné de larmes et il se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Son frère le regarda, effaré.

« Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non... »

« Tu m'aimes encore, malgré tout ? »

« Tu m'as simplement protégé... Je devrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier... Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi. »

Draco se mit aussi à pleurer et ils s'enlacèrent fortement, comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Et rapidement ! » déclara soudain Harry en se détachant de son frère. « Mets tes affaires dans ta valise, on s'en va. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit sa valise de sous son lit. Les deux amants se rhabillèrent, puis le blond fit un tri rapide dans ses vêtements et prit le minimum, puis il rangea sa correspondance avec Harry et quelques effets personnels. A bien y réfléchir, il tenait à peu de chose dans cette maison. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il vit son amant revenir avec une clef et une enveloppe.

« J'ai prit l'argent liquide que père gardait dans son coffre. Et avant de partir, nous irons à la banque retirer tout notre argent. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Nous pouvons partir à New York à présent... » sourit Harry, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers le corps de Riddle, toujours à terre.

Le blond lui sourit en retour et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils allaient descendre les escaliers lorsque Draco s'arrêta net, lança un « Je reviens ! » et disparut dans le couloir. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, il revint avec une enveloppe et un trousseau de clefs.

« J'ai récupérer l'argent de Riddle... Il n'en aura plus besoin. Et la clef de son appartement à New York. J'ai trouvé son adresse dans son portefeuille. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son amant, il ajouta : « Riddle était un homme influent à New York. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des documents intéressants chez lui pour pouvoir trouver un travail intéressant et se lier des relations rapidement. »

Harry lui sourit et ils dévalèrent les escaliers sans croiser un seul domestique. Le week-end, beaucoup avaient la permission de rentrer chez eux et le peu qui restait étaient dans les cuisines à cette heure-ci.

Avant de rentrer dans la calèche que Harry avait volé, Draco jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dernier lui. Le manoir se détachait sur le ciel bleu et la vision semblait presque paradisiaque. Il se détourna rapidement et se lova contre son amant, qui avait saisit les brides et fit avancer les cheveux. Une nouvelle vie commençait...

* * *

**Ca va faire un peu moins d'un an que je n'ai pas uploadé cette histoire et j'en suis désolée Enfin, sachez que ce chapitre est le dernier de l'histoire à proprement dite, mais ue je posterai un épilogue pour vous montrer leur nouvelle vie à New York et répondre enfin à cette question que beaucoup ont dû se poser pendant l'histoire : mais ils sont frères ou pas finalement ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment... Je pensais le faire avant mais bon, mes plans ont changé entre-temps (comme d'hab quoi xD)**

**music67love**


	17. Happy Ending ?

**So Long**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (comme toujours =p)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: 6 mois, c'est si long... Mais je reviendrais Harry, même si père et mère nous haïssent, je reviendrais. Je t'aime._

* * *

**Happy Ending ?**

_**Dix ans plus tard :**_

Un homme blond entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère et amant, en plein cœur de New York. Il déposa son attaché-case sur la table dans l'entrée et s'affala sur le canapé, complètement lessivé. Il avait reçut une lettre qui le mettait d'extrême mauvaise humeur – plus parce que ça contrecarrait ses plans que parce que ça le touchait particulièrement.

Il entendit son amant descendre les escaliers. Ils avaient loué deux appartements qui prenaient chacun un étage entier, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, et avaient construit un escalier reliant les deux. Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter les rumeurs d'homosexualité de courir sur leur compte et Harry devait donc passer par l'autre appartement puis redescendre pour arriver chez eux. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à se marier pour démentir toute rumeur. En réalité, les deux femmes qu'ils avaient épousé étaient ensembles et elles habitaient l'appartement du dessus. Parfois, Harry en avait marre de cette vie de mensonge et il ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main de Draco en public, tout comme de devoir présenter Luna comme sa femme dans les dîners mondains. Mais il ne disait rien, parce que, certes cette vie n'était pas parfaite, mais c'était déjà mieux que celle qu'ils avaient avant, en Angleterre.

Grâce à son stage à New York durant son adolescence, Draco n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver un poste dans la meilleure banque américaine – et les dossiers que Riddle conservait chez lui l'avaient aussi considérablement aidé, en particulier au début. Quand à Harry, il était devenu professeur de littérature anglaise dans l'une des meilleure université de la ville et continuait à vivre de sa passion en participant à quelques courses de chevaux.

Même si leur vie en Amérique était devenue presque idyllique, il leur arrivait fréquemment de se réveiller la nuit et de rêver du meurtre de Riddle. Le meurtre n'avait jamais été mentionné dans les journaux, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rêver qu'ils se fassent arrêter ou que l'homme revenait d'entre les morts. Mais ils vivaient avec et, au fur et à mesure des années, le souvenir de cette journée s'amenuisait peu à peu et ils avaient l'espoir qu'un jour il disparaitrait totalement.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

« Tiens. » dit simplement Draco en lui tendant une lettre.

Curieux, le brun la saisit et lut rapidement. C'était une lettre d'un notaire anglais, qui leur annonçait que leurs parents étaient décédés et qu'il fallait revenir à Londres le plus vite possible pour ouvrir leur testament.

« On est encore sur leur testament ? » fut la seule réaction d'Harry.

« Visiblement. » grommela le blond. « J'aurais préféré qu'ils nous oublient, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner à Londres. »

« Ca fait dix ans... Il serait peut-être temps... » murmura le brun en prenant la main de son amant.

« A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? »

« Peut-être à rien mais on doit y aller... »

Draco soupira puis acquiesça lentement. Ils avaient une nouvelle vie ici et leur retour à Londres n'y changera rien.

**OooOooO**

Ils étaient arrivés au port de Londres dans la mâtinée, après plusieurs journées en bateau. Ils étaient épuisés et n'avaient qu'une hâte, se coucher... Mais ils devaient encore passer chez le notaire avant de pouvoir gagner leur hôtel.

« Rien n'a changé... » murmura Harry en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du port, alors que Draco leur cherchait une calèche.

Il laissa ses yeux errer sur les maisons à l'architecture si différente de New York, sur les enfants qui jouaient, sur les calèches et, enfin, sur la Tamise qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Un léger brouillard les avait accueillit et le brun sourit légèrement. Londres était si différente de leur nouvelle ville et il eut un instant l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et rejoignit son amant, qui était déjà installé et qui semblait l'attendre. La calèche démarra aussitôt et se stoppa quelques minutes plus tard, devant une maison de style bourgeois.

« Attendez-nous. » ordonna Draco à l'homme, qui hocha la tête d'approbation.

Harry sonna à la porte et une femme bien habillée leur ouvrit. Elle leur jeta un regard critique – sûrement à cause de leurs vêtements qui ne sont pas à la mode anglaise – puis encra ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

« Messieurs Malfoy j'imagine ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Entrez, M. Nott va vous recevoir. »

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et avança jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit, non sans avoir frappé. Les deux hommes la suivirent et entrèrent dans l'imposant bureau une fois que la secrétaire s'effaça. Un homme habillé à la dernière mode de Londres, en costard noir, et aux cheveux bruns était assit derrière un bureau en bois. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait apercevoir la Tamise qui s'écoulait lentement.

« Juste à l'heure. » sourit le notaire en se levant pour leur faire signe de s'asseoir en face de lui et les deux hommes s'exécutèrent.

« J'ai ici le testament de vos parents. » ajouta-t-il en désignant plusieurs feuilles reliées sur son bureau. « Voulez-vous en avoir connaissance ? »

« Nous venons de New York, nous avons passé une semaine sur un bateau avec un océan en furie... Bien sûr que nous voulons en avoir connaissance. » répliqua Draco d'un ton sec.

« Bien... »

L'homme de loi ne sembla pas offensé par le ton utilisé et commença sa lecture silencieuse.

« Vos parents vous lèguent tous leurs biens, sauf la compagnie qui reviendra au directeur-adjoint, M. Lestrange. Mais vous toucherez tout de même 25% des bénéfices. »

« Nous héritons aussi du Manoir ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« C'est cela. »

« Dans ce cas mettez-le en vente, nous n'en voulons pas. » trancha Draco.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Nous sommes sûrs. » affirma Harry. « Il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs entre ces murs... »

« Comme vous le désirez. Votre héritage sera viré sur vos comptes... Et j'ai ceci pour vous. »

Nott leur tendit une enveloppe, où il était simplement inscrit « Harry et Draco » de l'écriture de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun, curieux, en saisissant l'enveloppe.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Nous pouvons y aller ? » interrogea Draco, qui voulait en terminer le plus vite possible.

« Si vous n'avez aucune question, je vous en prie... Veuillez juste signer ici. » répondit le notaire en tournant une feuille sur son bureau et en posant un stylo.

Les deux frères signèrent la feuille et firent demi-tour. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers Nott.

« De quoi sont-ils morts ? »

« D'une mort naturelle il semblerait. »

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit du bâtiment. Dehors, Draco avait déjà donné le nom de leur hôtel au conducteur de la calèche et était affalé sur la banquette. Son amant prit place à côté de lui, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

**OooOooO**

Une fois dans leur chambre – une suite qui comprenait deux chambres séparées – Draco alla directement se coucher, laissant à son frère le soin de donner un pourboire au garçon d'étage. Le brun le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et sourit en voyant que son amant s'était déjà endormi. Draco supportait très mal les voyages, en particulier ceux en bateau, et il n'avait pas dormi durant tout le voyage. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et, immédiatement, Draco vint coller son visage contre ses hanches. Il sourit et joua un instant avec les cheveux blonds, puis son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe .

Il en sortit quelques feuilles et fronça les sourcils en voyant son prénom précédé d'un nom de famille différent du sien sur la première feuille.

« Harry James Potter... » murmura le brun en regardant attentivement l'extrait de naissance. Pas de doutes, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui : la description ainsi que la date de naissance lui correspondaient parfaitement. « Né de Lily Evans-Potter et de James Potter. »

Il jura d'incompréhension. Il prit une autre feuille et fronça davantage les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'un texte officiel d'adoption, où Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy adoptaient le petit Harry James Potter, qui devenait du même coup Harry Abraxas Malfoy, suite à la mort prématurée de ses deux parents. Sur une autre feuille, Narcissa lui avait brièvement écrit qu'ils l'avaient adopté suite à la demande de son tuteur légal, Sirius Black, qui s'était retrouvé en prison et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de lui.

Une goutte d'eau s'échoua sur la lettre et le brun se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il arrive à le réfréner et il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Draco en levant le visage vers lui.

« Si... Au contraire, ça va très bien. »

Le blond leva un sourcil d'incompréhension et Harry lui sourit à travers ses larmes, puis il se glissa à travers les draps et se colla contre celui qu'il avait toujours cru être son frère.

« Je t'expliquerais... » murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Certes, leur amour n'était toujours pas accepté, mais son cœur venait de s'alléger. Draco et lui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, seulement par l'amour indéfectible que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Et c'était tellement mieux...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! Ca m'a pris du temps, mais "So Long" est (enfin) fini... Ca me fait quelque chose, parce que je l'aimais bien quand même cette histoire... Enfin tout doit bien finir un jour :D J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous avez pu vous poser durant le récit, s'il vous en reste surtout n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais ^^**

**Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie fleur de lisse, parce qu'elle m'est devenue indispensable... (Mais chut, faut pas lui dire xD)**

**A bientôt pour d'autres écrits :D**

**music67love**

**(PS : Si y en a que ça intéresse, j'ai écris un OS sur Marcus et Oliver, un autre sur Blaise et Ron et enfin un sur Albus Severus et Scorpius ^^ Oui, je change de couples ces derniers temps xD)**


End file.
